Alone
by LautnerGrint
Summary: Set in the 7th year, Harry has gone to observe the Ministry entrance in order to help aid their pan to infiltrate the ministry undisguised - Ron and Hermione are left alone at 12 Grimmauld Place, what will happen when left to their own devices? Will the two get on? Reviews and feedback would be much appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

**Set in the 7th year, Harry has gone to observe the Ministry entrance in order to help aid their pan to infiltrate the ministry undisguised - Ron and Hermione are left alone at 12 Grimmauld Place, what will happen when left to their own devices? Will the two get on? Reviews and feedback would be much appreciated!**

_The front door to number twelve, Grimmauld Place closed softly behind Harry as he disapparated into the crisp morning air, the invisibility cloak concealing him from the few Death Eaters that stood aimlessly in the square. They had been there for days, perhaps hoping to catch a glimpse of the trio, searching for any signs that they were there but were yet to discover any, for every time someone left the house, they had made sure that they were well hidden beneath the invisibility cloak. _

_Hermione Granger was sat at the large wooden table in the kitchen, pouring over "The Tales of Beedle The Bard" unaware of a certain someone's eyes upon her. The fire crackled and Kreacher could be heard roaming upstairs, but Ron was not paying attention to that. In front of him lay a two week old copy of "The Daily Prophet," of which he was yet to read. Presently, Ron was fighting an inner battle with his feelings, he was trying to understand the complicated emotions and thoughts that plagued him invariably. _

_When he looked at Hermione - currently wearing the expression he associated with school work, biting her lip with concentration as she read - all he wanted to do was take her into his arms, stroke her hair, tell her she is all he thinks about. Admittedly, she infuriated him sometimes with her annoying habit of always having to be right, always knowing best, and yet he couldn't help but love her more for it. __**Love.**_

_He was sure that's what it was; love. He was in love with her... Ron had never experienced it before as, with Lavender, he was just happy to be the one receiving attention for once, having always been in Hermione and Harrys' shadows. However, he had hated the way it had elicited Hermione's cold, stubborn side and could not help but wince at the thought of the birds pecking him. He had seen the jealously, the hurt, the pain in her eyes. The way she had looked at him when she had seen Lavender's arms around him, Rons' heart had just about broke. Although, it had reassured Ron of her feelings. Something had changed between them after that. But she wasn't the only one to feel jealousy, of course._

_Seeing her with Viktor in their 4th year had evoked Ron to feel such a surge of overwhelming fury, he hadn't even cared to hide it. What if they really had kissed that night? The thought of someone elses' lips on his Hermiones' left a deep wound. He couldn't stand it. And then of course, Viktor had turned up with his stupid little beard at the wedding. Seeing her happiness as he had greeted her - Ugh. Ron spurred himself on; when Viktor had appeared in "The Daily Prophet" to which Ron had been holding earlier, Hermione had been so happy to see that he was unharmed after the wedding that she sat talking to Harry about him for ages. Ron now felt a strange urge to punch something, he could not bare thinking about it. So much so, that he abruptly scraped his chair back from the table and stood up._

_"Ron, what **are** you doing?" Hermione exclaimed, placing her book down. She looked startled, but Rons' anger was intensifying every minute. It was stupid, really - considering it was now in the past, but he couldn't help wondering. He** had** to ask. She had also been mentioning him frequently, what if she was still in contact with him? Psyching himself up, fists clenched, Ron fired away._

_"DidyouandViktorkiss?" He had asked her so fast that his words merged together. Hermione, however, seemed to have known what he had said, for a little frown became visible and she suddenly crossed her arms in a defensive manner. Ron could tell she was preparing herself for another argument and, god, he was so ready._

_"Ron, I am not inclined to tell **you **who I have, or have not kissed. But for your information, yes, he did kiss me. And - " She proceeded with a determined expression on her face as Ron was showing every sign of interruption, "Can I just remind you, it was not I who was glued to someones' face half of the previous year, thank you very much!" She huffed, blowing an insistent curl out of her eyes, arms still folded. Her eyes shone with fury, how dare he bring this up now? With all that's going on? Ron looked disgruntled._

_"Excuse me for caring, Hermione. Next time, I'll create a bloody sign for you that says, "Free kisses" shall I? To attract more grouchy git's like him? Hm?" He took a step closer to Hermione, aware that he was being childish. Yet he was not about to back down, he was sure if it came down to it, and Viktor had stayed, she'd have willingly started something with him. He was finally venting what had been on his chest for years and had been recently stirred due to Viktors' unexpected appearance at the wedding. His heart thumped as Hermione drew herself up to her full height and closed the gap between them - all of a sudden, his anger had fizzled away, to be replaced by something else...Evidently Hermione, however, was still furious. _

_"Ronald Weasley-" She slammed her fists into his chest, "How DARE you-" she glared, again slamming her fists into his chest with an anger she had never felt before, "do you really think that low of me?" She made to slam her fists into his chest once more, for the argument had allowed old feelings of jealousy and hurt to resurface - Hermione could not drive the image of Lavender and Ron out of her mind - when he grasped her hands in mid air._

_"Hermione," he whispered, his voice full of something Hermione could not detect. Her spine tingled as his large hands now closed around her small ones and he pulled them gently so they came to rest on his broad chest. "I'm sorry, Hermione, I just acted like a nutter.."_

_"I'm sorry too" She sighed, all of her anger visibly melting away as she bowed her head to the floor. Ron reluctantly let go of her hands and, as he did so, felt an emptiness that could only be associated with Hermione. Every time they made physical contact, he yearned for her, and he was definitely feeling that now. Suddenly, on a whim, he grabbed her by the waist and crushed his lips with undeniable desire flowing through his veins..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Continued, I hope you enjoy. Fairly short but hey;) Review!(:**

_With his pulse roaring in his ears, the fire crackling as much as the atmosphere around them, Ron quickly pulled away; his hands still placed on the curve of Hermiones' waist, he searched her face trying to deduce what she was feeling. He had, of course, just acted upon 'want' and want alone, he had not even considered the consequences of which resulted in a wave of guilt rushing over him. Yet Hermione was looking at him with a mixture of shock and a new emotion Ron would never have believed, however, he enjoyed the look greatly - lust. _

_"Well..." She whispered, brushing her fingers over her lips as if not quite believing what had just happened, her brown eyes shining. _

_"I know I shouldn't have-" Ron began, the tips of his ears reddening, but Hermione pressed an insistent finger upon his soft lips grinning. Ron couldn't help but return the grin as Hermione laced her fingers in his flaming hair, looking up at him with blushing cheeks. Ron had been dreaming about this very moment for quite some time, but he had never expected it to happen so soon._

_She titled her chin and one of her hands stroked the side of his hair, much to Rons' delight. He loved the feel of her finger tips, her closeness and all of a sudden, his emotions and sensations seemed to have become heightened; magnified, brimming to the surface. Her eyes pierced through his, daring him to carry on and he couldn't take it anymore. Feeling a rush of urgency, his hand snaked to the small of her back and he pulled her body so it was pressing against him. Her heat mingled with his and all other thoughts were driven firmly out of his mind while his heart beat wildly._

_Hermione was feeling things she had never experienced before. Ever. There was nothing of Ron that she couldn't feel as his lips parted hers, a passionate open mouth kiss. Feeling daring, and elated, Hermione slipped her tongue into his mouth, and it probed his sensually. He moaned in the back of his throat and felt such an excitement that he lifted her off of her feet before placing her upon the equally hard, wooden table. She wrapped her legs around him as his trousers tightened._

_"'Mione..." He gasped, his forehead pressed against hers, his mouth slightly open. He closed his eyes breathing heavily with his strong arms, still holding her tightly, against him. She sat on the edge of the table enthralled with the effect she had caused him, a satisfied smile on her face, observing how his eyelashes delicately framed his eyes of which were still closed as he fought to regain some control. Hermione had other ideas..._

**_So I'm not sure whether to just leave it there and let you all wonder - for your imaginations to take over, or to continue? (: Reviews would be helpful, please! Decisions, decisions...Hmmmmmm!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**I wasn't going to carry on but a couple of you lovely people asked me to, so this is for you guys and I thank you for the support! Chapter 3, maybe the final chapter(: Enjoy, feedback as always is appreciated!**_

___"Ronald." She replied teasingly. Deciding she'd have some fun - after all, she had been the good girl for far too long and something about Ron made her want to loosen up, try new things...Besides, isn't that what he wanted? - "Lets go upstairs." And with that, without even waiting for a reply, she gently pushed against Rons' chest and climbed down from the table, purposely brushing up against him as she did so; Ron bit his lip, shock written all over his face. Nevertheless, he liked this new aspect of her personality, very much in fact. She flipped her hair over her shoulder and marched off in the most Hermione-ish way, that she could have been leading him to the library. Ron stood stunned for a moment and then followed after her._

___Upstairs, they quickly peered around for Kreacher but couldn't see him. Hermiones' heart raced and, grabbing Rons' hand and lacing her fingers through his, she steered them into the first bedroom they came to of which was once shared by Hermione and Ginny in their 5th year. Ron couldn't help but watch as her hips swayed... As they stepped into the room, Ron marvelled at how her hand fit perfectly into his and tried to focus on that instead of the images that were increasingly flickering across his mind. Thoughts that didn't help when the person involved was directly in front of him..._

___Hermione locked the door with a wave of her wand and then threw it aside. A look of longing flickered across her expression as Ron stood there looking flustered and still looking exceptionally aroused. Suddenly, she pulled Ron towards her and kissed him deeply, her lips soft but full of an urgency to which had intensified from only moments ago. Ron didn't know what to make of this new Hermione; all he knew was that she was driving him crazy. Torturing him. She had taken charge and he was feeling a mix of becoming impressed and slightly amused - typical Hermione, always taking charge. Yet he was definitely willing. Their lips parted frantically in sync but all too soon, Ron reluctantly pulled away again in an attempt to control his emotions once more.** 'Dammit, calm down, Weasley!' **He ordered himself. But then:_

___"Merlin's beard! What's got into you?" Ron panted in awe, his red hair ruffled and his cheeks flushed as Hermione shoved him hard causing him to fall back on to the bed. She climbed on top of him and grinned mischievously, a glint in her eye, breathing heavily. She looked so beautiful with her hair all ruffled up on top of him that Ron was entranced for a few seconds._

___"Well, you can't kiss me like you just did in the kitchen, Ronald, and be surprised that I reacted the way I did." Her tone sounded like she was explaining a question to him at school and he couldn't help but chuckle to himself. He also felt a delight at having such an effect on her. Although she was blushing furiously, she winked and began to run her hands along his chest, starting from the very bottom of his stomach and all the way - slowly - up past his hardened nipples and right up to his chin. A groan escaped from his parted lips, but Ron decided to play her at his own game. However, it was hard trying to think of a witty reply when she was straddling him and caressing him underneath his shirt. '**Focus, Ron. You can do this' **he coaxed himself, trying to ignore his throbbing erection. Her thighs were pressed either side of him and it was all he could do not to rip her clothes off right there and then. _

_"You know, it was only a matter of time," he began, his voice barely a whisper, watching her intently for a reaction. With his heart in his mouth, he locked his eyes on hers and raised himself up onto his elbows. "You have no idea how you make me feel...The good girl with a tendency to act bad, I suppose only for me, it seems." He chuckled. For a moment Hermione looked stunned and thus, he took advantage of the situation; he placed his hands either side of her hips and in one swift motion, lifted her up and onto her back, lunging forward so as to reverse their positions. Hermione now lay underneath him, legs still parted as Ron hovered just above her, allowing his arms to bare his full weight. A look of hunger appeared in Hermiones' eyes and he knew it was mirrored in his own. Yet still, he wasn't done yet...Just a little more teasing and then he could release this ever-growing feeling between his legs..._

_"And you know what?" He growled seductively, bending so low his breath tickled Hermiones' ear, his hands pressed either side of her head on the pillow as he gazed down at her with desire. She shivered at the feel of his breath and he felt her body vibrate underneath him. **Oh, god...Focus! **She could feel his hardness pressing into her leg and it was now her turn to try and regain some control; she bit her lip from crying out.**  
"**Good girls need to act bad once in a while-" He nibbled her ear before sucking at the skin on the side of her neck, and the sexual frustration between them rose; he felt a surge of pleasure as she whimpered, throwing her head back with a pained expression on her face. Suddenly his little speech disappeared completely...  
_

_He slowly, tantalisingly pulled her trousers off and worked on her underwear; even slower, he slid her pants down to reveal her wetness. He didn't know how much longer he could hold off, but he knew he was making her feel exactly the way she made him feel. She parted her legs even more, arching her hips slightly. Still, he held off, enjoying the look of want on her face as he stripped his top off. Unable to stand it anymore, she tugged his trousers and yanked his boxers down, revealing his long erection. Her urgency made his desire increase somewhat and he ripped her top off completely so she was laying in just her bra. He swooped down and kissed her as he simultaneously slipped her red lacy bra off. Her all feminine, curving in exactly the right places, and him all masculine, becoming more broad where needed, the two marvelled at eachothers features, their bodes aching with want._

_"Now, Ron." She begged, her hands grabbing his and guiding them to her full breasts. He gasped as his hands made contact and rubbed with his thumbs, massaging them in his big hands before slowly bending down and - he felt increasingly daring - sucked her hard nipples. She pushed her hips up, her mouth open wide with pleasure, sending him into a frenzy. He moaned as she bit her lip, looking up at him with devil eyes. Ron dropped his hands from her breasts and rubbed down to her stomach, slowly past her belly button before finally reaching down in between her legs. She gasped as his hand reached her, stroking in slow circular motions but purposely not penetrating. He teased her by rubbing up and down her clit. _

_"Yes!" she called out, digging her nails into his back causing his penis to throb even more;_

_Unable to bare it any longer, they become one as he thrust his hard penis into her and their hips began to rock feverishly in sync. He grunted loudly as he watched her breasts bounce and his finger nails dug into the cushion as he felt his angst pulsate around his body; his biceps bulged as they bared his weight; throwing his head back, mouth open, he rose and fell faster into her, deeper..._

_The sun casts its warmth around the dusty bedroom and the birds sang a high melody outside. The bed creaked rhythmically and with every thrust, everything around them dissolved, all forgotten, except for each other..._

**_I hope you enjoyed, I didn't want to finish the scene completely as I still wanted you to use your imaginations haha! Reviews would be appreciated (: _**


End file.
